Family Game Night
The family game show in which America's favorite board games come to life, and presented in new ways never seen before. Gameplay Two families compete in a series of games based on Hasbro's most popular board games. Five games are played each show. Each time a family wins a game, they win a prize (starting in season 2, they were referred to as "Monopoly Party Prizes") plus a choice of Monopoly Crazy Cash Cards from a shelf at what's called the "Monopoly Crazy Cash Corner" on the left of the set. Each family starts with one card each. The Games Here are the games featured on the show: Toss-Ups Each competition began with a toss-up round to see which family will be the first gets to pick the first card, the loser of the toss-up round picked their first card second. *'Season 1: Guess Who?' - Unlike the normal board game, the families try to identify a famous celebrity real or fictional & past or present. Host Todd read clues to the celebrity one at a time. The first family to buzz-in with the correct identity won the right to pick a Crazy Cash Card first, but an incorrect answer from the buzz-in family gave the opposing team the first pick. *'Season 2: Cranium Brain Break' - The families complete in a physical challenge for the right to pick a Monopoly Crazy Cash Card first. Regular Games Season 1 *'Scrabble Flash' - Five tile-like monitors (with a letter on each one) were placed on a table in front of the families. The families' job was to make 3, 4 & 5 letter words using the letters shown. They took turns, and if the word they make was legal, they scored as many points as there are letters. The first family to score 25 points won the game. Scrabble Flash will appear as a game in a new show called Scrabble Showdown premiering this fall. *'Bop-It Boptagon' - Each family member is placed at a "Bop-It" station (Twist-It, Pull-It, Shout-It, Kick-It, Whack-It, Honk-It, Crash-It, and the titular Bop-It). A command is given, and the person at the appropriate station must perform that command. If their late in performing it, or they do it out of turn, they are eliminated. At random points, commands of "Rotate-It" or "Reverse-It" will be given, causing all players to move one space clockwise or counter-clockwise. The last surviving family member(s) (on the same team) wins the game for their team. *'Cranium' - One of four different "pillers" is put into play (on the pilot all were played), and the questions or clues are based around that piller. The majority of these pillers are played in different ways. Success in any of those pillers won points, and the family with the most points won the game. **'Data Head' - This piller is all about general knowledge, sometimes identifying pictures: ***'1.' Each team has two minutes to guess as many clues as possible, earning 10 points for each one. ***'2.' Teams took turns answering questions with the first four questions going to the kids, and the second four going to the adults. Each correct answer is worth 10 points in round one & 20 points in round two. ***'3.' All questions are toss-ups. The first team to buzz-in with a correct answer scores the points. If answered incorrectly, the opposing team had a chance to steal. Each correct answer is worth 10 points in round one & 20 points in round two. ***'4. (Guesstomator)' Questions had numerical answers and were played just like the Card Sharks Hi-Lo toss-ups. Each question was worth 10 points, plus that much more for each new question. **'Creative Cat' - To start, near the end of a segment, the child contestants took their own tables with wads of clay on them back stage. Each team of children had cards which told them what object they must make with the clay. Then after the break, the kids were brought back out with their works under the dome covers. Now one at a time, the kids' work was revealed, and the parents whose kids' claywork was revealed had 15 seconds to guess what the claymade object is. A correct guess earned 10 points times the number of seconds leftover for a maximum total of 150 points. In the next round, it was the parents turn to do some creating. Only this time instead of shaping object out of clay, they drew objects; the catch was that they must draw blindfolded. Each parent had 15 seconds to draw the subject while the kids were guessing. Again correct answers are worth 10 points times the number of seconds leftover, and with parents drawing individually, the maximum total was 300 points. Again, the family with the most points won the game. In the event that the first family was unable to catch up, the opposing family won without being able to draw; they won it by default. On the pilot, the dads were handed their clay at the start of the round, made their object, then brought it out at the end of the round, giving their families one chance to guess for 50 points. **'Star Performer' - This one is centered around charades, and other forms of performance. ***'1.' The kids have 30 seconds to convey as many activities to their parents as they can, each one is worth 20 points. This is done by have one child thread their arms through their siblings, acting as "their" arms. ***'2.' On each answer, the dads have 30 seconds to yell it out while their teammates do charades on the on-the-floor video wall. The first round had players form letters and are worth 10 points, the second round sees players forming numbers which are worth 20, the third round is symbols which are worth 30, and finally the charaders form general things with each correct answer worth 40 points. ***'3. (Crainium Piano)' The families faced music keypad with five notes numbered & colored. 1-Blue, 2-Red, 3-Green, 4-Yellow & 5-Purple. This is a simon-like game where the player who made a mistake forfeited the points to his/her opposing family. The kids played first and they must add one note at a time; their round is worth 10 points. The adults played second, but they must add two notes at a time; their round is worth 20 points. **'Word Worm' - This piller is the focusing of words. ***'1. (Word Wipe)' A word is revealed from either the top or bottom, and the kids buzz in to guess, each word is worth 30 points. ***'2. (Backwards)' In round one, the kids faced off in a buzz-in round. Words would be revealed a letter at a time backwards (from right to left), and each time a team, buzzed in with the right word they scored 10 points; but if they buzzed in and they're wrong, the opposing team would be shown one free letter and offered a free guess. In round two, the adults teams each played a 60 second spelling bee except that they must spell backwards and alternate turns in giving letters. Host Todd would announce the word and then the parents in control must correctly pong backwards spell that word. Each correct backwards spelling is worth 20 points. *'Guesstures Freefall' - Three family members are suspended above the floor above a "Guesstures" logo, and must convey clues about a person, place, or thing to their partner, who has two minutes to guess as many as they can, earning ten points for each one. The player can pass, but each time they do, the suspended family member briefly drops to the ground; they are brought back up before their next turn. The family with the most points won the game, but if the game ended in a tie, the family who passed the fewest times won. At least one earlier taping had each family play for 45 seconds, and all three actors acted at the same time; the guesser can only pass up to three times, and for every 15 seconds, that's when an actor dropped. *'Connect 4 Basketball' - The families face the familiar Connect Four game board, each member grabbing a red or yellow volleyball, and shooting it at the board. Before each shot, they call their shot, though calling it wrong will not be counted against them. Just like in normal Connect 4, the object of the game is to get four balls in either a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal pattern. The first family to do so wins. On the pilot, both teams (one member from each team) shot at the same time; and it was played as a best two-out-of-three. *'Bounce 'N Boogie Boggle' - The family faces a "Boggle" grid; twenty-five letters are revealed, and each player searches for words that can be constructed from sequentially adjacent letters, horizontally, vertically or diagonally neighboring. Words must be at least three letters long, may include singular and plural (or other derived forms) separately, but may not use the same letter cube more than once per word. The grid is a monitor built into the floor, one member from each team takes turns jumping onto the letters to spell out the words. Each acceptable word is scored at one point per letter, and whichever family has the higher score after two minutes wins the game. In case of a tie, teams take an equal numbers of turns starting with the next player in line and the team to make the longer word (the one with the most letters) wins. In addition, a "bonus" word is revealed to the folks at home; if a family can find this word, they win a bonus prize (no bonus prize was offered in the pilot). *'Sorry! Sliders' - Combining elements of Shuffleboard with the classic game, each team slides a giant Sorry! playing piece towards a target; outer section is worth 1 point, middle 3, bullseye 5. The piece must touch a section to count. The opponent's job is to use their own Sorry! piece to knock their opponents piece out of the target towards a "Sorry!" zone, worth no points. The teams play the best two out of three, the third round if needed, is one-slide, high score wins. *'Yahtzee Bowling' - Essentially played the same as the regular game; but instead of using dice & a cup, the teams roll a giant bowling ball towards five six-sided dice-type pins, with one family member standing opposite of the pins ready to determine a score. The game is played with the bottom half of the scoring sheet; but instead of scoring by points, they score by higher hand; so their job was to build the best dice hand possible. Scoring a Yahtzee wins a bonus prize. Winning two frames out of three wins. If there's a tie at one frame apiece, the teams played a bowl-off frame; best hand wins. *'Twister Lights Out' - The board is basically the same as always except the dots are not divided into colored columns, they go diagonally. After each command has been determined on the Twister video wheel, the colored dots on the gameboard will disappear in a clockwise pattern, starting w/ the outside edge. If anybody's incorrect or they move to a blank space, they're eliminated. Like Bop It! Boptagon, the last team (member) standing wins a round for his/her family, but in this game, whoever wins two out of three wins. *'Operation Relay' - The families play individually in this game. Members of the family in control took turns playing this game like a relay race. One member of the family faced the Operation board. He/she took the tweezers in hand and pulled out one of the suffering items (Funatomy Cavities) on the board. Once that player did that, he/she ran through an obstacle course and placed the object on a different board next to the picture of the piece he/she got. Completing the task earned points according to the item grabbed; the more difficult trying to take out the piece, the higher the point value. Should a family member touch the sides, or knock over any obstacle, that player loses his/her turn and goes back to the line. Each family has two minutes, and the family with the most points won the game. Season 2 *'Simon Flash' - The families are dressed up as Simon Flash cubes, each with a different color. A sequence of four colors is shown. The family has to arrange themselves in the correct order. First family to do this five times wins. *'Trouble Pop Quiz' - The kids on a team are asked a number-based question and have to use a giant Pop-o-Matic to answer. First person to do this moves one of their parents that many spaces on the board. Be careful, though, because if a parent lands on a space another team’s parent occupies, the opposing parent goes back a space. Both parents must finish in the finish zone for the team to win. *'Ratuki Go Round' - Teams face a spinning pentagonical spinner with card holders on each side. Team members take turns placing their card on the ones that are higher or lower than the number on the card in the holder and it doesn't matter whether its their team's card or their opponents card. Should a player place an illegal card (one that's not higher or lower), that player gets frozen out for 10 seconds. As soon as one team runs out of cards, the next team in line must then place the game winning five card on a four card and thereby win the game. *'Operation Sam Dunk' - This version of Operation is a Skeeball game. Family members will take two turns each rolling a ball into one of the Funatomy Cavities and earned points according to what the cavity is worth. Highest score wins *'Green Scream' - With the kids dressed up in green bag-like outfits, the parents from each family gets one minute and thirty seconds (1:30) to identify up to ten hidden pictures in a "green screen" effect. The kids help their parents by rolling around in the "Green Scream" circle to reveal portions of the picture, while the parents can see the kids actions on the monitors. Each correct answer is worth 10 points for a possible total of 100 points. The parents in control can pass on a picture if they get stumped. The family to get the most points out of 100 points won the game. *'Spelling Bee' Monopoly Crazy Cash Cards In addition to winning a prize, the youngest child team captain of the winning family of each game, selects a "Monopoly Crazy Cash Card"; each one is printed with a Monopoly playing piece, and each containing random cash values. Most of them have amounts between $100 & $1,000 (in $5 increments), some of them have amounts more than $1,000, and only one had the biggest amount ranging between $10,000-$25,000 (though occasionally there is a card worth $7,500). At the end of the show, the cards are entered into a "Monopoly Crazy Cash Machine" to reveal the value of each card. Upon revealing the dollar amount, Monopoly money would spit out of the machine and onto the stage floor; families would usually go wild in it whenever it occurred. The family with the biggest cash total wins a trip. If the card with the biggest amount was not chosen nor revealed, Todd would reveal which card it was. Regardless of how they did, both families get to keep all the cash & prizes they won on the show. Inventor Based on several proprietary board games by Hasbro, Milton Bradley, Parker Brothers, and Selchow & Righter Three of the games Scrabble Flash, Simon Flash & Sorry Sliders are real games currently out on the market. Links Official Site Youtube Videos Promo for Season 2 of Family Game Night A playing of Operation Sam Dunk Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Family Game